1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to directed energy systems.
2. Related Art
Directed energy systems are commonly used in various airborne or terrestrial platforms to communicate with one or more targets. Typically, a directed energy system may emit, direct and transfer a selected amount of energy to a target for a desired effect. In this case, energy specifically implies energy that is transferred by the propagation of electro-magnetic radiation. An example of a directed energy system operating at a platform is a laser source emitting a laser beam.
The term “platform” (may also be referred to as “source”) as used herein, includes aircrafts, helicopters, satellites, automobiles and any terrestrial or airborne vehicle. For purposes of this disclosure, a target may be an aircraft, helicopter, satellite, automobile, any terrestrial or airborne vehicle, a building or any other object.
Typically, directed energy systems use a direct, point to point architecture to communicate with targets. A direct, point to point architecture needs a clear line of sight for effective communication and a desired effect. In a real life situation, for example, in a tactical battle field, a clear line of sight between a directed energy system and a target may be difficult to obtain. This is one shortcoming of conventional directed energy system communication architecture.
Another shortcoming of the conventional architecture for using directed energy systems is that they are platform centric, i.e., the platform that hosts the directed energy system has to carry other equipment for effectively operating the directed energy system. For example, a laser system with a missile defense mission includes all the laser power for the mission within its payload. The system also includes equipment for illumination lasers, tracking systems, hardware for operating various components and a power source. A platform may not always able to support high energy equipment and the devices associated with a directed energy system. This may limit the overall application and effectiveness of a directed energy system.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a network centric directed energy system that is able to distribute functions and capabilities of directed energy systems while allowing individual sensing and control of the energy sources. Conventional directed energy systems fail to provide such characteristics.